moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Clearwater
Seth Clearwater(November 4,1992-Present) is the son to Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater and the younger brother to Leah Viho and the brother in-law to Leah's husband Peta Viho . Seth was born on the Quileute Tribe in La Push,Washingington.He is a member of the Black Pack and the Quileute Tribe and grew up listening to the tribe legends as his deceased father was a tribe Elder. After his fathers death, Seth mother Sue marry's her husbands best friend Charlie Swan. Through his mother's marriage to Charlie Swan,Seth is the step brother to Isabella Cullen and the step-uncle to Renesmee Cullen.Seth is second cousin to Emily Uley and the third cousin to Greyson Uley and Claire Young. Early Life Seth was born and grew up in La Push, Washington. As a child Seth has always been extremely happy, purely kind and optimisitc. His parents always new that he would one day become a shape-shifter to protect their tribe from the cold ones becasue they have the werewolf genes of the Black,Ateara and Uley family running through them. Teen Years 15 years later Transformation for wolves or vamps only Physical Appearance Human Form In his human form Seth is tall with a muscular built. He has russett skin and brown eyes. Seth has short cropped hair that he occasionally grows long. He is always spotted with a huge happy grin. Wolf Form In Wolf form Seth has sandy brown fur with over sized paws. Seth's body his smaller and rangier that the older wolfs like Sam and Jared. Personality He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard. You're lucky to share his thoughts. -Edward Cullen speaking to Jacob Black Seth can be immature and childish at times ,but is very cheerful.optimistic and exceptionally kind. He idolizes both Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. He can also be described as forceful and independent when something is really important to him. Seth often doesn't mind the smell of some vampires and repels the scents of others. He was the first member of his pack to truly trust and like the Cullen family and their diet of animal blood. Seth thinks of the Cullens as people rather than blood suckers. He is extremly energentic and self-assured which is shown when he departs from Sam's pack for Jacobs. Due to his idolization of Jake he does not question or hesitate to obey the orders he recieve from him. Seth is also one of the few pack members who see his powers as a gift rather than a curse and enjoys them more than most of the pack members. Seth has an extermly sharp mind and is quick with his thinking. He is not afraid to oppose his pack brothers to do what is right. He often consults with the Elders ( which is required for some mission) rather than let his feelings cloud his judgment. Relationships Family Sue Clearwater is the mother to Seth and his sister Leah. Sue is very loving and involved in the super natural world. Sue later on gets remarried to Charlie Swan when her late husband Harry dies. Gallery New-booboo-stewart-pics-boo-boo-stewart-1324202764.jpg|Human Seth_the_wolf_by_drackeagan-d4qjz4a.png|Wolf Form 55f72c4b107ced4cdd8b39d3003a362a-1.jpg boo-boo-stewart-2145305635.jpg|Seth at first beach- taken by a drooling El booboo-stewart-hurley-walk-06.jpg images1.jpeg|Getting ready to race Jake on the res -taken by Ness 5621956-368-k307151.jpg d153a4b0835ccc5d783cc12914cdff70.jpg|Seth and his older sister Leah DiarioTwilightAmanecer_6.jpg|Seth and Jake arguing over El being allowed near Nessie now that she is a child of the moon. Seth-and-Leah-Clearwater-BD-part-1-leah-and-jacob-32497462-800-533.jpg|Seth and Leah watching over El. tumblr_mjjv76D4441rd3bnao1_500.jpg|Pool Party! - Taken by El tumblr_nm7da3GszS1tr6pz0o1_1280.jpg Leah and seth howl help for lelouch and nunnally by mtindoll-d4uct8k.png Boo+Boo+Stewart+Julia+Jones+BooBoo+Stewart+WyXzoaHg6lFl.jpg BD-cast-surprise-e1313342146334.jpg 0051.jpg AblyEYW7.jpg Booboo-stewart-april-10-2014.jpg Eric-266x350.png booboo-stewart-run-martial-arts-07102012-06-435x580.jpg|Running along the beach- taken by Drooling Elle. BooBoo+heats+up+U4ZJSDF50S5l.jpg|Late night shopping with the girls and Grey. -taken by Nessie and Elle booboo-stewart-shirtless-beach-06-21-2012-16-580x435.jpg|admiring Summer and Maya's sand castle- taken by Elle Twilight2.JPG|chillin at the Clearwater house- taken by Sue Premiere Walt Disney Pictures Pirates Caribbean fIBHAUEgGbVx.jpg Clearwater Seth Seth